The girls have a secret! :D
by Faye-Faye Rocks
Summary: Faye, Orrie, Sky and Mel all have a secret. Sky has lots of troubles with tyson in her way this is gonna get tricky :D :D


**The Girls have a secret**

**S: Hi guys what's cooking?**

**M: Oh something I made **

**S: Really, nice**

**Sky went to get the others!**

**M: Faye can you set up the table please**

**F: Yeah sure **

**M: Thanks**

**F: No problem!**

**Sky came back with the others.**

**T: So where's dinner?**

**M: It's on the table!**

**T: Come on guys lets go eat**

**S: Oright lets go eat what Mel made for us**

**They all sat on the chairs until…**

**S: What the Fuck do you call this?**

**K: It's called food Sky**

**S: Yeah I know but what is in it?**

**M: It's got mushrooms, onions, pepper, mustard and Mussels in the soup**

**Everybody spat it out accept from Tyson.**

**R: Yuck!**

**F: Um I guess Tyson likes it **

**Ma: No, it's just that he didn't hear Mel say the ingredients**

**S: Um guys where'd Mel go?**

**F: Maybe she heard us and saw us **

**O: Yeah nobody likes her cooking anyway **

**T: Yum that was nice!**

**F: Yuck!**

**T: Why what's up **

**R: Well didn't you hear the ingredients **

**T: No why what was the ingredients?**

**Ma: Mushrooms,**

**R: Onions, **

**K: Pepper,**

**F: Mussels,**

**S: And Mustard**

**T: No really**

**O: Yeah really**

**T: Nice it was the nicest soup I've had any way**

**S: Oh my god he liked the soup**

**F: Grosse, how can you like that soup?**

**T: Easy eat and swallow**

**F: Yeah I know that**

**S: Well Tyson's just a sick bastard**

**T: What did you just call me!**

**S: I said that you're JUST A SICK BASTARD! **

**Sky chucked the soup all over Tyson**

**T: Right that's it come here you COW! **

**S: Come and get me then slow ass!**

**F: Now were getting some where**

**S: SLOW ASS, SLOW ASS (Laughing)**

**Ma: Tyson you're to slow for Sky**

**T: Do you want some as well**

**Ma: No…**

**T: Well then**

**F: (Laughing) Cool**

**T: What you laughing at hey?**

**F: Nothing**

**T: Right that's it**

**Tyson grab Sky and dragged her **

**S: Hey get off me you bone headed freak**

**Tyson ignored Sky and kept goinging.**

**S: People HELP ME!**

**F: Come on guys lets go help **

**K: I wouldn't if I was you **

**F: Why not?**

**R: Because when he is like this, which he is now, he goes MMMMAD….**

**F: ok I'm going for a walk see you later guys…**

**Sky started running round the table screaming…**

**S: DON'T LEAVE ME AAAAAHHHHH!**

**F: I have to go I need to meet someone!**

**Faye walked out the door.**

**O: SHUT UP EVERYONE STOP IT!**

**Everyone stopped but Tyson carried on**

**O: Right Tyson if you don't get off Sky you'll be in deep SHIT get it **

**Tyson carried on.**

**O: Right that does it **

**Orrie pulled Tyson away from Sky and orrie slapped Tyson across the face.**

**S: Go Orrie, I Owe you one**

**O: YOU DESERVED THAT TYSON**

**T: Ouch and double ouch!**

**Meanwhile Faye was talking to some guy called Scott**

**Sc: So what you doin tonight then?**

**F: Oh, um nothing really**

**Sc: Well then….it's…sorted then **

**F: What Is?**

**Sc: well would you like to go out sometime? **

**F: Well I… well it depends really **

**Sc: Ok then, I'll ring you up after ok?**

**F: um, ok then **

**Sc: So it's settled then**

**Scott walked away and so did Faye**

**F: Right I've got to say to my friends I just went out to get something to eat, yeah that should do!**

**Faye then opened the door and walked through.**

**S: Where've you been?**

**F: Oh, I went to get something to eat**

**S: Why didn't you invite me?**

**F: because I had something else to do too and it doesn't involve you either**

**S: Ok, by the way just to let you know Faye, that Orrie and Tyson have fallen out **

**F: I could tell**

**S: How Faye?**

**F: look at them then! Orrie and Tyson are havin an argument!**

**S: I new that, honestly **

**F: Whatever, I'm going upstairs if you don't mind**

**S: Sure do whatever I'm not fussed really**

**Meanwhile Kai wasn't to sure what to say to Faye about what she was doing outside in the dark, cause as always Kai was there hiding**

**K: Um, Faye**

**Faye turns around**

**F: yes Kai**

**K: Well……..**


End file.
